


Fallen Saviour

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Lucifer, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, Kink, Knotting, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, a/o, alpha/beta/omega, danger to reader, explicit - Freeform, omega!reader, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Lucifer saves the reader from an Alpha attack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Saviour

You ran your fingertips around the edge of your coffee cup, enjoying the warmth radiating into your skin. It had been a cold few weeks in town, colder than usual, and you’d half debated not popping into Karl’s for your regular cup of after-work coffee. But in the end one thing had swayed your decision – the guy who’d been coming in here recently that had caught your attention from the get go. Just the chance of glimpsing him again, no matter how stupid it seemed, had drawn you from the idea of your warm apartment and duvet, and reruns of Friends. Even with the rumours of nasty incidents happening in town hadn’t put you off seeing if he was in the diner tonight.

And you’d not been disappointed. There he sat, at the end booth, a mug of something in front of him, his eyes drawn to the window, watching the busy street outside. You’d noticed he did that a lot, and you wondered if he was looking for someone or simply watching the world go by. Not that you’d ask him – knowing your luck, he was probably a serial killer or something.

A sigh escaped you as you shifted in your seat a little. A hot bath was calling you, and you decided that finishing your coffee and going home was probably a good idea. You’d gotten your sneaky glimpse at the hot stranger, and you didn’t want to be out too late. In any case, you needed to take your medication, before nature took its course and you went into heat. That would put you out of commission for at least a week, suppressants or not.

The joys of genetics – you were an Omega. Since your late teens, you’d taken medication to control the heats, and luckily they worked well, covering your scent from any Alphas in the area. Your mom had been an Omega too, and had been lucky enough to find a caring and considerate Alpha, but you knew from experience that not all Alphas were the same. That was why you’d come here, to this town, where Alphas were few and far between, and you managed to live quite happily. The majority of the population were Beta, which definitely made it easier for you. You had no interest in finding a mate like your mom had suggested – but it didn’t stop you appreciating the males in town. Especially the new guy. He’d certainly attracted your attention.

With a long gulp, you finished your coffee, and eased yourself off of the stool, thanking Rita, Karl’s friendly head waitress, for the coffee. She waved you off, bidding you goodbye. You’d probably see her tomorrow anyway. As you opened the door to exit the diner, you spared another glance to the man by the window, but he’d gone, and you blinked. You hadn’t seen him leave, but then you’d been fairly engrossed in your drink and your thoughts.

The air outside was colder than it had been before, and you pulled your coat tightly around yourself, thanking whatever power listened that your apartment was only three blocks away. Town was busy for the time of year, with all the sales on, it was no wonder. A few customers from your place of work smiled at you, and you smiled back, but hurried your footsteps, feeling the familiar cramps in your abdomen. You frowned, feeling a little misplaced, knowing that normally you’d have plenty of time to get home and take the suppressants.

Cutting down a side road, which was quieter than the main road, you shrieked when a shadow jumped out at you from an alleyway. You stumbled backwards, and the shadow chuckled, pulling a blade from somewhere.

‘Hey, pretty lady.’ The shadow, a man with crooked teeth and a large scar on his forehead, grinned, advancing on you. He sniffed the air, creeping closer. You shivered and stepped backwards, finding the wall behind you. The main street was a few hundred yards away, and if you screamed, someone would hear, but you were too frozen to do anything. 'You smell good.’ He grunted, and you shook your head, a familiar shudder coursing through you. This creep was an Alpha. Probably not from around town.

'Stay back.’ You warned, with a shaky voice, rooting in your pockets for your keys. If you could get in a good shot you’d be fine. Trying to remember what your father taught you, about going for the eyes first, your fingers curled around your keys, finger caressing the sharp tip as you prepared to defend yourself.

'Oh, pretty lady. I ain’t gonna hurt you.’ The man grinned again, and he was so close to you now, you could smell the whiskey on his breath. 'Well, not unless you force me to.’

Your hand pulled your keys from your pocket, and you tried to steel yourself, terror like nothing you’d known making your knees feel weak. As the creep got closer, you moved, but someone else came up from behind him and suddenly a bright light filled your vision, making you drop your keys and shield your eyes. A short gargled scream came from your attacker, before he hit the ground, still alive but shuddering and crying dementedly.

You opened your eyes, still terrified, trying to see who your saviour was, and you saw him. The man from the diner, who sat and watched out the window, looking at you with such concern in his eyes that you straightened, then slumped. 'Oh god…’ You whispered. He smiled.

'Not quite.’ He whispered, then reached out a hand to you. You flinched, and he stopped, his hand raised in a gentle gesture. 'Are you okay?’

'I-I think so.’ You replied quietly, then shook your head. 'No, not really. He was…he was going to…’

The man looked down, poking at the cowering Alpha creep with his foot. 'I do not think he will ever be a threat to anyone again.’

'What did you do?’ You asked, voice barely a whisper.

'I showed him what it felt like. What he’d done in his life. I made him the victim.’ The man shrugged as if it was nothing. 'He had it coming, really.’

You blinked, gaping at him, wondering if he was crazy. Maybe you were crazy. Maybe the heat had kicked in and you were hallucinating your ass off. 'W-what are you?’ You managed to gasp out, feeling the wall at your back. The man smiled again, and you were reminded how handsome he was.

'My name is Lucifer.’ He said, holding out his hands. 'And you, Y/N…I have been watching you for some time.’

'L-Lucifer?’ Jeez, were you going to stutter everything you said tonight? 'Not…as in…’

'Yes.’ He affirmed. 'I’m _the_ Lucifer. Fallen angel. The devil. Satan.’ His smile only widened. 'It does not matter what you call me.’

That was it. He was definitely crazy. But that didn’t explain the quivering man on the floor, or the bright light that had accompanied your rescue. Had you seriously lost it?

'You are not crazy, Y/N.’ _Lucifer_ said slowly, reaching out to touch your arm. You jumped, then looked at him in wonder, taking in the planes of his face, and just how damn attractive he was. But then, they always said the devil wore a beautiful face, didn’t they? 'Simply…fortunate.’

'You’re…you’re the devil.’ You stated slowly, not shying away from his touch on your coat. 'But…but the devil isn’t real.’

Lucifer chuckled, dropping his hand. 'Maybe not how you’ve been told. But I can assure you, I am very real.’ He inhaled, and tilted his head at you. 'You are…’

Your eyes widened and you paled a little. The cramps in your belly were worsening, and you knew it was too late for your suppressants. 'I-I’m an Omega. That was why…’

'I know how it works.’ Lucifer smiled gently. 'Why do you think I sought you out here? Why do you think your medications are wearing off so quickly?’

'I don’t understand…’ You whispered, shaking your head a little.

'I saw you, in that diner and I _knew_ , Y/N. I _knew_ you were mine. Angels have their needs too, and this body was an Alpha. A damaged Alpha, but that matters not now.’ He drew you closer, and you looked down at where his hand gripped your arm, but did nothing to resist him. 'I sensed it from the start. You cannot ignore the _heat_ because you feel it too.’

'I never…I never wanted…’

'Sometimes our true path is something we do not want.’ He said, almost sadly. 'I never wanted this path either, but here I am. On this earth, in this vessel.’ He smiled at you and you simply stared, unable to process what he was saying. 'But we make the best of a bad situation, yes? Come with me, Y/N. I will ensure you are never hurt, never pained.’

'I don’t even know you.’ You said, which was the only reason you could think of not to fall into his arms at the moment. He _was_ so handsome, and his eyes showed nothing but openness and concern. He was drawing you in, even as your mind screamed at you that he was a stranger, and apparently the frickin’ devil, but your body didn’t seem to care. He didn’t feel dangerous, and if he was the devil, then to hell with it.

'Then let yourself know me.’ He whispered, pulling you even closer and you felt the coldness of the air around you. It seemed to fold in and keep you close to him, pressing in from all sides as he gently pressed his lips to yours. You surrendered completely in that second, the chill turning to warmth as the world around you disappeared. A faint rustle sounded but didn’t distract you from the touch of Lucifer’s lips to yours, the way he slid his tongue into your mouth to kiss you so completely and deeply.

When he pulled away, you felt almost bereft of his loss, and the heat you’d denied for so long coursed through you like a raging river of flame. You gasped for breath, realising slowly that you were no longer in the street where you’d been standing, but in a darkened room, only the soft glow of a lamp in the corner to show the rest of the space. A large bed stood in the middle of the room, with a chair to one side and a small table to the other. It looked like it was sparsely but luxuriously furnished, and you turned, finding Lucifer behind you now, a smile on his face.

'I hope you do not mind. But I wanted you to be comfortable and warm. Outside has gotten a bit…chilly, don’t you think?’

'A little.’ You agreed, still nervous about the situation. It wasn’t like you’d not been with anyone before, but your few fumbled experiences had never amounted to much. It was common knowledge that the only true satisfaction lay with an Alpha, and you’d never been prepared to go there.

Until now.

Lucifer stepped forward, pushing your coat from your shoulders, and then he held up one hand, your keys dangling from his fingers. 'You dropped these. I will put them into your coat.’ You nodded, and he hung your coat by the door, turning back to you. 'Would you like a drink? Some wine perhaps?’ He offered, but you shook your head, shaking a little. He noticed this, and stepped up to you again, running his hands down your arms, and you felt a shudder of arousal creep up your spine. 'Please do not be frightened, Y/N. I will not hurt you.’

'I-I’m not frightened.’ You protested. 'It’s just…been a long time and I’ve never…not with an Alpha anyway…’ You admitted sheepishly, and Lucifer smiled, putting a finger under your chin to tilt your face up towards him. 'I never thought…I never…’ You sighed. 'I guess I didn’t think I’d be lucky enough to find an Alpha that wasn’t an asshole.’

The admission made Lucifer laugh, and you smiled a little too. 'It is true, most Alphas cannot control their nature. But you have found luck here, Y/N. I am an angel, which means I have slightly more control over the urges.’ He pulled you flush against him and your eyes widened as his hardened cock brushed against you through the thin fabric of his dress pants. 'But there are some urges that cannot be controlled – such as my reaction to you.’ He looked down, tracing a thumb along your collarbone where it showed underneath your sweater. 'I normally run cold, contrary to belief, but you make me feel like a fire is in my veins.’

'Me too.’ You whispered, your eyes locked on his lips as he gazed at you, wishing he would kiss you again.

'I want you.’ He said slowly. 'I want to touch you, hold you…’ He trailed off, his thumb resting on your bottom lip as he slowly dipped his head. 'Fuck you…’

A gasped “oh” barely escaped your lips before he was kissing you again, one hand around your waist, holding you close as he ground his arousal into your belly, the other tangled in your hair and you felt like you were going to burn up from the inside. Boldness overtook your actions and you writhed against him, wanting to feel him everywhere. Your hands pulled at his shirt, running over the muscles of his stomach and then around and up to his back, feeling the hardness underneath the skin of his shoulders. He groaned into your mouth, gripping the hem of your sweater and t-shirt, pulling them over your head in one swift move. Without pausing, he was pressed against you again, the hand that had been in your hair now slipping underneath the bottom of your bra to grasp your breast, pinching and twisting your nipple until you moaned into his mouth. His other hand slipped from your waist to your ass, pulling your crotch harder against him.

'Lucifer…’ You whispered, pulling away from his mouth. 'Please..please I need it.’ He nodded, the lust in your veins mirrored in his eyes. White hot heat was filling you up from the inside, begging for release, the coils of your heat whispering in your mind, wanting the relief only an Alpha could bring. You’d never felt it like this before, never felt like you were in pain from needing it so badly. Your legs quivered, and your skin sang for him, and he quickly divested you of your clothes, leaving you stood before him naked, shaking, whimpering for him.

'You are…exquisite.’ He whispered, a smile on his face as he pulled his own shirt and t-shirt off, making quick work of his pants. His cock sprung free from it’s confines, jutting proudly from his body as he watched you stood in the middle of the room, goosebumps erupting over your skin in anticipation. 'Lay on the bed.’ He ordered gently, and you complied, laying on your back in the middle of the mattress, watching as he crawled over you, bestowing kisses to your thighs, the skin just above your clit, working his way up to your breasts. He licked and sucked at each nipple, only increasing your arousal, your breaths coming in short, sharp pants. He used his knees to nudged your legs apart, and slid one hand down, feeling just how aroused you were.

'So wet.’ He whispered.

'Please…’ You begged again, wanting nothing more than for him to fill you and fuck you.

'I will give you what you need, Y/N.’ He promised, sliding two fingers into your tight pussy, pumping a few times. You were slick with want, your walls clenching at him furiously as he continued to stretch you with his fingers. Useless whispers and prayers fell from your lips, and you felt the pressure in the room change. 'I cannot wait any longer.’ Lucifer said, almost apologetically.

'I don’t want you to.’ You replied, pulling him close. He smashed his lips to yours, easing himself forward, his cock seeking entrance to your body. When he sank into you, you cried out, his length stretching and filling you like you’d never felt before. He grunted, and paused, allowing you both to adjust to the feeling.

A few seconds later, he began to move, and the first stroke invoked a friction that soared through your nerves, reaching your mind like a firework exploding. He held himself up with one hand, his other reaching between you to tease and pull at your clit, as his mouth lowered to your right breast, sucking hard at your nipple. The combination of his actions made you forget how to even think, and everything was focused on the touch of his mouth and fingers, and the strokes of his cock inside your tight pussy, hitting every spot as he kept a steady pace. You clenched around him, your entire body spasming as he coached you to orgasm, and you screamed his name in a reverent prayer, which only served to make him release your breast, a cunning smile on his face as he watched you cum.

He pulled out of you then, and you cried out in loss, but his hands were on your hips, encouraging you to turn onto your belly. You complied, feeling his hands positioning you on your knees, your hands holding you up. He splayed one hand across your ass, then you felt him pushing into you again, deeper than before and another cry fell from your lips. He held your ass firmly as he pounded into you, harder than before, but you wanted it, every second of it only serving to fuel the fire inside your belly. His cock pulsed and twitched, grew harder and you came again, falling into oblivion. As you fell, you felt the base of his cock swell and his thrusts slowed, becoming more difficult as he knotted you, and another orgasm swiftly overcame you as he cried out his own release, filling you with his cum.

You screamed, relief clouding your mind as Lucifer finished and stilled, pulling you up to him to hold you close. His hands felt like hot ice on your skin, but you didn’t care, only feeling him against you, buried inside you, his chest against your back as he held you gently. The air in the room shifted again, and when you finally opened your eyes, you couldn’t see the room any more. It was warm and dark, and you opened your mouth to ask, but he silenced you.

'Sssh.’ He whispered. 'Do not be afraid. I am merely holding you.’ You tried to look around, wondering if it was just his arms holding you, but then your eyes grew heavy. 'You should rest, Y/N.’

'Will you be here when I wake up?’ You asked, sleepily, feeling him lower you both, bodies still connected, to the bed. He held you close, and you felt his smile against your neck, one of his icy hands coming up to rest against your heart.

'Sleep.’ He replied, and you wanted to protest and say that wasn’t a real answer, but you were so very tired, and sleep was…so good.

*****

You opened your eyes, yawning widely, blinking against the light filtering in from the window. You sat up, realising you were in your own room, in your own apartment. Lucifer was not there, and you were in bed, naked. You didn’t tend to sleep naked, and you certainly didn’t feel this rested normally. A faint pulsing between your legs made you move, and you felt the aches, reminders of the night before. You wondered how he’d gotten you home, but more importantly why he was not there now.

Swinging your legs over the side of your bed, you sat, feeling bereft and lonely. Looking over to the clock, you spotted the note, and frowned, picking it up.

_I will be with you when you need me most._

A smile ghosted across your lips as you read the note, and you put it down again, standing. As you did so, a tingle spread down your side, and you looked down, seeing the mark across your ribs. It was faint, like an ice burn, but there – the shape of a handprint.

_Lucifer._


End file.
